


Forbidden Pog

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Oncest - Freeform, Other, Sad, nick i am so sorry, nick please dont read this fanfic or else ill go to new york and not give you 20 dollars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick and Pog Nick share their last moment together
Relationships: Nick/Nagito Body Pillow, Nick/Pog Nick





	1. Forbidden Pog

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke yes

“Pog Nick, your eyes are so beautiful, but our love is forbidden. We cannot be in love.” Nick looked away tearfully, his luscious hair swifting in the wind from his dorm room. Pog Nick grabbed him by his chin as he tilted his face to meet his eyes.

“Pog.” he said , voice shaking.

“You have such a way with words, my love.” He smiled, but it broke. He couldn’t handle this anymore. “Just stay for one more night, we can talk about the “Five nights at Freddy’s” lore. I know we can’t be together but we can’t just keep ignoring this.”

“Pog.” He closed in the gap between their faces and their lips met. He knew it would be the last time he would be able to kiss him. "Nick, hydrate." Pog Nick said as he disappeared into the void.


	2. Forbidden Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and his Nagito body pillow are in love

Nick gave a gentle kiss to the top of Nagito’s forehead. He was glad that he didn’t have a roommate since no one could understand the love between him and his Nagito body pillow. Everyone thought it was unnatural. To be in love with a pillow. But Nick knew differently. His body pillow knew him better than anyone.

“I love you.” Nick said, but Nagito didn’t respond because he was a pillow.

He wrapped his legs around the pillow as he held it close and began to cry. Nagito wasn’t real. But their love was. The salty tears fell onto the pillow. He gave another kiss to his forehead.

“I love you.” He said it again.

“From the bottom of my heart, I am deeply in love with the hope that sleeps inside of you.” Nagito said. He stopped crying and lifted his head up from his pillow. And he smiled for the first time that night.


End file.
